


The Ride to Cinnamon Bay

by LisaLynn71



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Handholding, Kissing, motorcycle, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: Kara asks Lena out to dinner.No Copyright Infringement Intended. Rating is PG-13 and Up.





	

“Kara, it’s so good to see you, please come in, what can I do for you today?” Lena said to her friend with a genuine smile. She is always amazed at how her heart flutters when the beautiful reporter is near. “Lena, I’m sorry I didn’t give you any notice I just wanted to ask you about something important. I can come back another time if you’re busy.” Kara said with a serious look.

“No, no it’s ok, you’re welcome here anytime. What’s wrong, are you in some kind of trouble? Whatever it is maybe I can help.” Lena was worried because Kara’s face looked far too serious for the Sunny Danvers she was used to. “No, I’m not in any trouble, I just haven’t been sleeping very well and I have a deadline with the paper that I am probably not going to make on time and I’m pretty sure that I am losing what is left of my mind. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” Kara stuttered to a halt.

“Kara it’s ok, really I don’t mind. Please, whatever it is I promise it will stay between us. You seem like you’ve got the whole world resting on your shoulders. If there is anything I can do I truly want to help.” Lena implored with sincerity. Kara Looked at Lena deeply and tried to decide if she was making the right decision. She wanted to say what was on her mind but she was afraid of losing her friend if she was wrong. Should she take a chance that she is right or play it safe and keep things as they are?

Lena is watching Kara and seeing the emotions playing across her face. She is trying to keep calm but she’s about ready to lose all of her composure. Is this it, has Kara finally decided that being around a Luthor is just too much for her to handle? Is she going to end their blossoming friendship? Lena feels her chest tighten and her heart squeezes painfully. Kara looks at Lena and gets lost in those bright green eyes for a moment, and then she just takes a chance and dives. “Lena, will you have dinner with me?” Kara holds her breath and hopes that she didn’t just make a huge mistake.

Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp does not get blindsided or taken by surprise very often. So it is a new feeling to be completely shocked into silence. She tries to get her mouth to form words and say something, anything… but nothing will come out. Lena Luthor is speechless. The look of shock on her face and the stiffening of her body let’s Kara know that she has just made the biggest mistake of her life. Lena doesn’t feel that way about her. All this time she has been reading the signals wrong. The room starts closing in on her and she is holding back tears. What have I done, I just lost one of the best friendships I’ve ever had. I need to get out of here, I need to leave.

Lena sees that Kara is in a state of panic and looks like she is about to bolt for the door. So she forces her mouth to work and says, “Yes.” It comes out much softer than she intended. It was barely above a whisper. She’s not even sure Kara heard her, so she clears her throat and says in a louder voice “Yes, I would love to have dinner with you.” Her face softens and a shy smile tugs at the corner or her lips.

Kara isn’t sure she heard her right. Did she just say yes? Her mind is trying to catch up to what just happened. She can’t help the little flip flop her heart was doing or the smile that was appearing on her face. Holy crap she said yes. Ok, just keep it together Danvers, you got this. With a bright smile on her face she asks, “Is this Friday ok with you?”

“Friday is perfect, I look forward to it.” Lena is feeling giddy. She never feels giddy. What is this young woman doing to her? “How does 7:30 sound, I can pick you up here at L-Corp or your apartment?” Kara is trying to sit still but she is bubbling over with excitement. “7:30 is fine, I’ll text you my address and you can pick me up there.” It just seems like more of a date that way. The thought crosses Lena’s mind and she can’t help but smile. I’m going on a date with Kara Danvers.

“Ok, I’ll pick you up at 7:30 on Friday, wear something comfortable and casual.” Kara had a big surprise for Lena and she couldn’t wait for her to see it. She was smiling like an idiot and she didn’t even try to hide it. “Comfortable and casual sounds good to me.” Lena was feeling very light and happy. It’s a very strange emotion for her to have… One she is not used to. She has Kara to thank for that as well.

Kara stands and smiles that beautiful Sunny Danvers smile of hers and Lena feels herself melting into a puddle of emotional goo. Is that even a thing? She’s not sure but that’s how she’s feeling. She stands up and smiles back hoping that she doesn’t look like a complete dork. Probably failing miserably but she really doesn’t care.

“I should really be going now because I have a ton of work to get done before the end of the day. I’m sure you do as well. Have a great day Lena and I’ll see you on Friday.” Lena walked Kara to the door and held it open for her “You have a great day to Kara, see you on Friday.”

As Kara was walking out of the L-Corp building she had to keep checking that her feet were on the ground because she felt like she was floating. She hasn’t felt this wonderful in a long time. Friday could not get here fast enough. She has a date. She checked her feet again just to make sure.  
Both women were on a complete high for the rest of the day. Lena sent a text to Kara shortly after she left L-Corp on that Wednesday afternoon with her address and a brief message that she cannot wait until Friday. She was almost tempted to use a smiley face emoji. She never uses emoji’s. She is definitely smitten with Kara Danvers.

The rest of the week went by so damn slow, they were both checking their phones every few minutes and texting each other like a couple of teenagers. If Kara wasn’t so busy at Catco and having to help stop a bank robbery not to mention the Plastics & Molding factory that caught on fire, she would have tried to stop by and see Lena and maybe have lunch. But that didn’t work out at all the way she hoped it would. Her frustration is driving her crazy and she is seriously going through some major Lena withdrawals.

The good news is that it’s finally Friday and the end of the day is getting closer and closer. Kara and Lena are both so excited and a little nervous. Lena leaves work early so she has time to get ready. Even If they’re going for comfortable and casual she still wants to look nice. She tells Jess that she can leave early also and have the rest of the day off.

Kara has finally finished all of her backlog of work at Catco and she’s heading home to change and get ready for her date with Lena. She is so excited she can’t stop bouncing. J’onn is going to cover for her as Supergirl if needed and Alex has promised not to interrupt unless the earth is being overrun by zombies. Sometimes her sister has a very strange and twisted sense of humor.

Kara arrived at Lena’s apartment and was riding the private elevator up to the top floor. She took a few minutes to compose herself and then knocked on the door. While she waited for her to answer, she tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach to a minimum.

Lena opened the door and green eyes meet blue and they both smiled. “Hi.” They said at the same time. The two women laughed and some of the nervousness faded. Their eyes took each other in from head to toe and both of them had to catch their breath at what they saw. Lena was dressed in black jeans, a black blouse with green trim that matched the color of her eyes perfectly; her hair was loose and falling around her shoulders and black converse sneakers adorned her feet. Kara was wearing faded blue jeans, a black leather jacket and black biker boots. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

“You look amazing.” Kara said to her beautiful date. Lena smiled and said “Thank you, so do you. I really like the leather jacket it suits you.” “Thank you, I don’t wear it very often but this is a special occasion. You may want to put your hair in a ponytail so it doesn’t blow in your face.” Lena was looking at her skeptically but Kara just grinned. “OK.” So Lena went to the bathroom and grabbed a ponytail holder and put her hair in a loose ponytail like Kara’s. “Perfect.” Kara said

They rode the elevator down to the lobby and were met by Devon the security guard. He was holding two black helmets in his hands. Kara grinned at him and said “Thanks for holding on to them for me Devon, I really appreciate it.” “No problem Kara, anytime. You two have fun tonight and be careful.” Devon said with a knowing grin. Lena was still trying to process what she was seeing. Black Leather Jacket, Black Biker Boots and Black Helmets. Holy Crap, Kara has a Motorcycle.

As they walked out front of Lena’s apartment building there was Kara’s baby, A 2013 Black Honda Shadow RS. Lena stares at the bike and then Kara and somehow they just fit. She wonders what other secrets are hiding under that sweet and innocent façade. They put on the helmets and Kara swings her leg over the bike and starts up Black Beauty. She rumbles to life and the gorgeous blonde can feel the power surge through her whole body. She loves that feeling of being alive, young, free… and almost human.

Lena climbed on behind Kara and put her hands on her waist. Kara reaches back and brings Lena’s hands around her more and raises her voice a little to be heard over the rumble and says, “Hold On.” Lena does just that, gladly leaning against this amazing woman and holding on tight. As the bike moves through National City, the two women are in there own little world. No L-Corp, No Catco, No Deadlines and No Press. Everything just melted away and it was like they were the only two beings in the universe. It was why Kara loved to ride so much. The peace and tranquility of guiding the powerful machine under her gave her a sense of belonging.

Kara drove her baby onto the ferry and parked in the back. The two women got off the bike and went to the railing so they could watch the scenery and breathe in the fresh scent of the river. They both loved the water and wished they had more time in their hectic lives to really enjoy it. They turned and looked at each other, eyes as blue as the sky meeting soft green of the earth. It was magical. Kara leaned in slowly, just in case Lena wasn’t ready. As they got closer their eyes closed and with a heartbeat and a breath Kara touched her lips to Lena’s. A gentle and soft kiss that only lasted for a few moments but felt like heaven. Kara hooked her arm with Lena and interlaced their fingers and they just leaned into each other and enjoyed the closeness that felt so right between them.

It was a thirty minute ride to Cinnamon Bay, when the ferryboat docked the Honda pulled out onto the boardwalk and turned towards the East Harbor. Uncle Joe’s Crab Shack was busy as always on a Friday night. Lena had never even heard of this place, it looks so rustic and friendly. The smells coming from the restaurant were absolutely mouthwatering. Kara took Lena’s hand and led her to the front door; they walked in not having to wait outside. Lena was a bit nervous because some people were giving them not so friendly looks for cutting in line. Kara just squeezed her hand and winked. Her eyes searched the interior of the bar area and she found the girl she was looking for.

With a big smile she made her way over and tapped the tall redhead on the shoulder. The girl turned around and a huge grin lit up her face. “Kara.” She lunged forward and enveloped the blonde in a bear hug. They both laughed and squealed like a couple of ten year olds. As they pull apart Kara introduces the girl to her date. “Red, this is Lena. Lena this is my friend Brandywine.” Shaking her head she says; “You can just call me Brandy; it’s nice to meet you Lena.” The two ladies shake hands warmly. “It’s nice to meet you as well Brandy.” Lena says sincerely

“Your table is ready; if you want to head on over I’ll bring your appetizer tray to start you out.” Brandy disappeared into the kitchen and Kara led Lena to their table. They removed their jackets and hung them up and then Kara pulled out a chair for Lena to sit first. It was very sweet and makes Lena smile and blush just a little bit. Kara asked if it would be ok for her to order for both of them and Lena said that would be fine. When Brandy returns with their starter tray Kara lets her know that they will have the house brew and the special of the day. The redhead leaves to put in their order. She returns with their drinks a few minutes later and then hustles off to another table.

Lena takes her first drink of the light beer in front of her and feels warmth spread through her veins. “Mmmmm, this is delicious.” She tasted a hint of orange and cinnamon. “I’m not usually a beer drinker but this is amazing.” She says with surprise

“I was hoping you’d like it, I think it complements the flavors of the seafood so well.” Kara barely had time to finish her sentence before she was engulfed by two very large arms. “Kara Bear, it’s so good to see you little one, how have you been?” Kara laughed and hugged the man back and said “It’s good to see you to Uncle Joe, I’m doing excellent, how about you? Are you watching your blood pressure?” Kara asked somewhat sternly. “I am on top of the world kiddo, feeling fine and living the dream. My blood pressure is under control, this new medicine is working much better.” He said with his usual cheerful voice. “That’s good to hear, I was worried about you. Uncle Joe I’d like you to meet Lena, Lena this is Uncle Joe, the owner of this fine establishment.”  
“Fine establishment my hind end, it’s a shack kiddo and I’m proud of it. It’s very nice to meet you young lady.” Uncle Joe shook hands with Lena and welcomed her to his place. He excused himself to go and check on his kitchen but told them both not to leave without saying goodbye. They enjoyed the food, the beer, the ambiance and most importantly they enjoyed all of it together. Before they left they said goodbye to Uncle Joe and Brandy, promising that they would be back to visit soon.

Walking around the East Harbor holding hands, talking and laughing was the perfect way for their time on Cinnamon Bay to wind down. Arriving back at Kara’s bike they climbed on with ease and Lena snuggled in close for the ride. She drove the Honda onto the ferry and found a spot near the back. With their arms wrapped around each other, they sat down on a deck couch and watched the bay get smaller and smaller.

Kara told Lena how she had found this place with some friends of hers from college. It was a huge summer break area. She met Uncle Joe and Brandy during that time and they kind of adopted her. Lena told her it was really cute when Uncle Joe called her Kara Bear; she said it reminded her of The Care Bears. Kara laughed and said that was the inside joke, she was like Funshine Bear, the one with the sun on his tummy. Both women smiled because the name just fit.

Sitting there looking at each other they lost themselves in the moment and the warmth of beautiful eyes. Kara’s hand rose calmly to touch Lena’s face, her thumb gently rubbing her cheek. She leaned in slowly to press her lips to Lena’s and kiss her with all of the wonderful emotions that she was feeling. Kara’s tongue slid along Lena’s bottom lip asking for entrance. It was granted and the dark beauty moaned at the sensation. Kara’s tongue explored every inch of Lena’s mouth. She tasted the hints of orange and cinnamon from earlier and sighed with pleasure.

They rested their foreheads together and tried to catch their breath. Soaking in the moment and wishing it could last forever. Lena curled into Kara and laid her head on her chest. Kara kissed the top of her head and wrapped Lena in her arms. Holding her close and keeping her safe. They enjoyed the last few moments on the water before they reached the dock. Kara exited the ferry and drove towards Lena’s apartment, trying to keep her emotions under control. 

Devon asked how their night went and they both said it was wonderful. They left their helmets at the security desk and Devon told Kara she could pick them up when she left. She thanked him as her and Lena made their way over to the private elevator. The ride to the top floor was made in silence. Standing in front of her apartment everything came crashing down. They didn’t want the night to end.  
As Lena opened the door they felt the heaviness surround them. Kara walked her inside wishing this magical night could go on forever. Lena stepped into her arms and they both just held on for a while longer. Lena tilted her head up a little and whispered, “Stay.” Kara looked into those incredible green eyes and she was completely undone. “There’s something I need to tell you, but I’m afraid it will change everything.” Lena just smiled and said “You can tell me anything Kara, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Just give me a chance Supergirl and I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Kara’s face showed her surprise. “You know, how do you know?” Lena reaches up and removes Kara’s glasses and ponytail holder; she sets them down on the desk and then runs her fingers through long blonde hair. “I see you. You can’t hide behind a pair of glasses with me. I was just waiting for you to be ready. I hoped that one day soon you would trust me enough to tell me. I’m so very glad you did.” “I do trust you Lena; I was just so scared that you’d change your mind if you knew.” Kara exhales, she’s glad it’s finally out in the open.

With both hands gently holding her face, Kara leans in and brings their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. Lena melts into her strong arms and absorbs all the warmth that is Kara Danvers. Lena broke the kiss when she needed air, digging her hands into Kara’s side she asks again in a ragged breath “Stay.” The blonde smiled and whispered “Yes.”

Lena led her into the bedroom and they spent the night worshipping each other. Every piece of clothing was removed slowly. Fingertips touched everywhere. Lips tasted skin and sweat and the wetness that poured out of their bodies. They fit together perfectly; legs entwined moving to their own rhythm. Crying out with pleasure, they held onto each other as their release echoed around the room.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms to the sound of soft breathing and hearts beating as one.

The End… or The Beginning


End file.
